Endless power transmission belts typically include textile fabrics and fibrous cords embedded in an elastomeric matrix. Cords and fabric made from aromatic polyamide (or aramid) fiber such as Kevlar provide good strength to the belt, but are prone to fraying during cutting operations. Previous attempts to reduce the fraying of the Kevlar cord or fabric have utilized pretreatment with a solution of isocyanates and epoxies, followed by conventional treatment with a RFL adhesive. While the pretreatment with isocyanates and epoxies provides improvement in the resistance to fray and cuttability of the belt, the isocyanates also are detrimental to the flex life of the belt. Isocyanate treatments also are insufficiently effective in preventing moisture absorption which leads to change in belt length. There is, therefore, a need for an improved pretreatment of Kevlar and other types of cords or fabric for use in belts.